


Une nuit avec Ernesto

by Bitterpanacea



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpanacea/pseuds/Bitterpanacea
Summary: Dans cette histoire, Miguel et Hector ne se rencontre pas. Miguel part à la recherche de son arrière arrière grand père seul et fini par le retrouver à sa grande Fiesta du jour des morts.Ernesto obtient toujours ce qu’il veut. Miguel en fait les frais.





	1. Miguel tombe dans la piscine comme une merde ptdr

**Author's Note:**

> Avant que vous écriviez un commentaire haineux du type "c'est dégueulasse" "Dios mio mais pourquoi?" ou "va te suicider" je tiens à préciser quil s'agit de personnages fictifs et que je ne souhaite en aucun cas avoir des relations sexuelles avec des enfants.  
> Ayant été violé à l'âge de 7 ans (oui, c'était incestueux), je me donne l'autorisation d'écrire sur des sujets malsains.  
> Bien évidemment, si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de thèmes ou êtes facilement choqué : ne lisez pas. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
> Merci

Ernesto de La Cruz a toujours eu du succès auprès des femmes, comme des hommes. Il lui a toujours suffit de claquer des doigts pour que quiconque tombe à ses pieds. Mais depuis sa mort, les choses étaient plus complexes. Ce fut une réalisation plus que désagréable quand il se rendu compte que mourir voulait aussi dire être privé des plaisirs de la chair.  
Il essaya maintes fois de recourir à ses besoins en imaginant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler avant sa mort les charmante demoiselles qu’il tenait entre ses bras, sans succès. Bien qu’il ne se trouvait pas moins charmant dans cette nouvelle apparence de squelette, il ne pouvait pas se faire à l’absence de peau sur ses partenaires. Elles ne lui faisaient aucun effet.   
C’est alors qu’apparut Miguel. Un petit garçon qui venait à peine de tomber dans sa piscine comme un ange du ciel. Ernesto plongea presque instantanément à sa rescousse et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il vit son maquillage improvisés dégouliné le long de ses joues rondes et de son cou. Il était vivant. Bien vivant. Avec de la peau sur les os.   
Les yeux d’Ernesto restèrent fixer sur le jeune garçon pendant un moment. Son corps mince. Ses cheveux noir comme une nuit sans étoiles. Sa peau basané ruisselante. Son débardeur blanc maintenant trempés révélant son torse.  
« Je suis Miguel. Votre arrière arrière petit fils ! » le garçon balbutia.  
Un cadeau du ciel. Un petit garçon vivant qui se disait son descendant venait de tomber dans sa piscine. Ernesto n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il le prit dans ses bras, le souleva et le présenta fièrement a la foule.


	2. Attention ça va partir en couilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila paf et blue lagoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres sont cours pour l'instant mais ça va pas durer... 
> 
> Update : désolé si j'écris très lentement mais le prochain chapitre devrais arrivé bientôt... Ou pas lol!
> 
> Je suis en gros manque de reconnaissance donc si vous lisez laissez moi un petit kudo ou un commentaire, s'il vous plaît. Même si c'est juste pour dire "concombre" ça me fera plaisir...  
> S'il vous plaît laisser des coms :'''(

Après les présentations et des explications sur la présence de Miguel, Ernesto n’avait plus aucun doute. Cette malédiction était en fait une bénédiction. Il se sentait revivre. C’était la plus belle des offrandes. Celle qui n’aurai jamais pu être déposé sur aucune offranda. Un petit être au regard de faon perdu, frêle et près à obéir à n’importe laquelle de ses demandes même les plus folles pour pouvoir retourner chez les vivants.  
Miguel regardait Ernesto avec une telle admiration. Il le trouvait si beau, si talentueux, si intéressant. Il était complètement et définitivement sous son charme. Alors quand Ernesto lui offrir de passer le reste de la soirée avec lui pour faire plus amplement sa connaissance avant de le renvoyer chez lui, il ne put refuser.  
La fête fut incroyable. Miguel n’avait jamais rien vécu de telle. La musique, les lumières, les projecteurs, les danses, les chants. Il refusa un premier verre mais changea rapidement d’avis quand son idole vint vers lui deux shots, deux quartiers de citron et du sel dans les mains.  
« Je t’explique » Ernesto dit en prenant la main de Miguel « verses un peu de sel sur le dos de ta main. Comme ça. Puis tu fais… hop » Ernesto enfonça ses dents dans le quartier de citron vert, lécha le sel sur sa main, frappa le verre sur le contoire puis avala le cocktail cul sec. « Voilà ! À toi maintenant . » Miguel le regarda plein d’admiration et d’incompréhension. Du citron ? Du sel ? Pourquoi faire ? Et pourquoi avait t-il frapper le verre ainsi sur le bar. Il ne réfléchi pas plus longtemps, il voulait à tout prix impressionner le guitariste. Il prit le citron et fit de même.  
Et manqua de s’étouffer. Ernesto éclata de rire. « pas de shot pour toi, je retiens ! » dit il en tapant gentiment son dos. Il demanda autre chose à la barmaid puis tendis la boisson à Miguel. Il se trouvait maintenant devant un grand verre contenant un mélange bleu. « Blue Lagoon… avec de la limonade ! Ça devrait te plaire » Miguel pris le verre à deux mains et porta le cocktail à ses lèvres, déterminé. « Wow pas trop vite m'hijo ! » s’exclama Ernesto.  
Après avoir siroté deux ou trois cocktails de plus, Miguel commençait à se sentir beaucoup plus à l’aise qu’auparavant. La foule et le bruit ne le dérangeait plus autant et il se demandait qu’est ce qui avait bien pu lui faire aussi peur de jouer devant tout ces gens.  
Miguel tenta de monter sur une table pour jouer un morceau dédié à son arrière arrière grand père sans se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas de quoi jouer à sa disposition. Les vapeurs d’alcool commençait aussi à lui faire tourner la tête et il manqua de perdre l’équilibre et de tomber par terre. Ernesto lui tendit ses bras pour l’aider à descendre de la table. Miguel sauta dans ceux-ci et se blottit tout contre le musicien. Il se laissa porter à l’étage où il le déposa sur le sol puis vint s’asseoir à ses côtés.


	3. La pornographie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel nique puis crève

« Qu’est ce qu’on fait ? On ne reste pas avec les autres ?  
\- Il est l’heure pour toi de rentrer à la maison et d’aller au lit, mi pequeño  
\- Quoi ? Non ! Pas tout de suite, Papá Ernesto… s’il te plait… j'ai même pas sommeil, j’ai envie de danser ! De chanter ! »  
Ernesto rit tendrement, un sourire affectueux se dessinant sur son visage. Il sortit un briquet et une petite boite métallique de sa veste. Il en prit ce qui ressemblait à une cigarette roulée. Il la porta à sa bouche et l’alluma. Inspira et exhala un nuage de fumée.  
« tiens ça devrait te détendre un peu » il lui passa la cigarette. Miguel l'inspecta longuement puis la mis entre ses lèvres. « tu dois inspirer profondément » la fumée lui brûla la gorge. « attends. On va faire autrement » Ernesto lui fit signe de lui rendre. Ce qu’il fit. Il prit une grande inspiration, se pencha vers Miguel. « inspire » il déposa sa main squelettique sur la joue ronde de Miguel, son pouce frôlant à peine sa lèvre inférieure. Miguel ressentit un frisson le parcourir tout entier. Ernesto se pencha vers lui et déposa sa bouche sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Miguel et souffla la fumée dans ses poumons.  
« Garde la un peu avant d’expirer. Comme ça, c’est bien, niño. » Miguel eu l’impression qu’il allait s’évanouir. Les paroles d’Ernesto flottait dans sa tête comme la fumée de cigarette autour d’eux. Il voulait le rendre fier. « C’est bien, niño » Miguel était au ange. Il se demanda s’il serait autrement horrifié s’il n’avait pas bu auparavant. Mais cela n’avait pas d’importance en ce moment même.  
Tout tanguais autour de lui alors il déposa sa tête sur l’épaule d’Ernesto qu’il lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il parcourue le corps de Miguel. Son cou, ses épaules, son dos, ses cuisses. Miguel ronronnait presque sous ses caresses. Ernesto le pris alors sur ses genoux. L’embrassa et souffla une dernière bouffée dans ses poumons. Miguel sentait la nicotine ou peut-être autre chose lui monter à la tête.  
Ernesto jeta le joint fini par la fenêtre et passa ses mains sous le débardeur de Miguel. Caressa son ventre et sa poitrine tendre tout en l’embrassant. Miguel voyait flou. Il était en train de rêver. Jamais il n’aurait pu imaginer être un jour si près de son idole. De partager un moment si intime avec lui.  
Si Ernesto avait pu il aurait doucement passé sa langue sur celle de Miguel, le faisant sursauter. Comme il regrettait de ne pas être aussi vivant que lui. Ernesto voulait découvrir son corps tout entier, le couvrir de baiser et le prendre dans une étreinte passionné et fougueuse. Si seulement il avait pu le prendre ici et maintenant. Son doux Miguel, avec ses grands yeux et sa peau mat, luisante au dernier rayon du soleil. Ernesto aurait été sa toute première fois et il aurait pris soin à ce qu'elle soit parfaite.  
Ernesto n’en pouvait plus. Il retira rapidement le sweat et le débardeur de Miguel. Celui-ci ne contesta pas. Une nouvelle sensation le parcouru. Comme une boule chaude et agréable dans le bas de son ventre. Probablement l’alcool, il pensa. Miguel se sentait si bien, si léger et si lourd en même temps. Il avait l’impression d’être sous l’eau. Il se demanda un instant s’il ne s’était pas noyé dans la piscine et était arrivé au paradis. Ce n’était qu’à moitié faux puisqu’il se trouvait effectivement au pays des morts.  
Miguel serrait Ernesto fort dans ses bras comme s’il avait peur qu’il ne sois qu’un rêve ou qu’il disparaisse. Miguel caressait lentement les côtes d’Ernesto, fasciné par le squelette devant lui. Les yeux fixés sur sa cage thoracique. Il était si près qu’il aurait pu entendre son cœur battre s’il en avait encore eu un dans la poitrine.  
Ernesto remarqua la peau de Miguel qui devenait progressivement translucides. Il allait mourir au lever du soleil à moins qu’il ne lui donne sa bénédiction. Il fallait qu’il fasse vite. Ernesto fit signe à Miguel de retirer, ses chaussures et son jean . Miguel obéit, un peu mal à l’aise. Maintenant en sous-vêtements, il se rendu compte de l’ampleur des dégâts. Il pouvait apercevoir très nettement son squelette à travers sa peau.  
Ernesto, voyant l’inquiétude de Miguel, le repris sur ses genoux et le rassura « il nous reste encore toute la nuit, mi corazón. Ne t’inquiètes pas. » et il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ernesto s’adossa au mur derrière lui. Miguel s’allongea sur lui, la tête sur ses côtés. Ernesto parcouru son dos du bout des doigts jusqu’à ses fesses, faisant frissonner Miguel. Il les pris dans ses mains et embrassa Miguel de plus belle. « Hé ! » Protesta Miguel.  
«niño? Dis moi. Tu t'es déjà touché ?  
\- Quoi ? Euh…  
\- Ici. »  
Ernesto pointa vers l’entrejambe de Miguel. Il rougit et balbutia. Ernesto rit.  
Il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune garçon comme pour avoir son autorisation, Miguel répondu par un hochement de tête hésitant alors Ernesto pris sa petite main dans la sienne et la guida vers son bas ventre. Il enfonça sa main dans son boxer et lui fit caresser son pénis. « comme ça, m'hijo »  
Miguel eu l’impression qu’il allait exploser et imagina que son visage était probablement rouge comme une tomate. Petit à petit, son membre se gorgea de sang, gonfla et durci. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de gémir et de se tortiller sous les caresses. Ernesto admirait le spectacle comme hypnotisé devant le jeune garçon, sublime, poussant des petits cris et haletant, ses paupières lourdes. « garde les yeux ouvert, pequeño ! Je veux voir tes yeux. » alors Miguel obéit tant bien que mal.  
Ernesto referma sa main sur celle de Miguel et commença à faire des va et viens de haut en bas. Sa peau douce caressant son sexe était une toute nouvelle sensation pour Miguel. Une découverte fabuleuse. il ne put s’empêcher de faire bouger son bassin pour augmenter la friction entre son entrejambe et le pelvis d’Ernesto.  
« Oh Miguel.. ¡ Tu me traes loco ! »  
Ernesto pris Miguel par les hanches et accéléra le rythme. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’Ernesto n’avait été chevauché, si longtemps qu’il en avait oublié la sensation. Ernesto ne savait même pas qu’il pourrait ressentir ce genre de chose après sa mort. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l’idée que ses os puissent être aussi sensible. Mais tout ça était bien réelle. Il redécouvrait le plaisir et l’intimité. Il se sentait revivre.  
« ¡ Te quiero Papá Ernesto !  
\- Niño, je veux te montrer autre chose… »  
Ernesto fit descendre Miguel de ses genoux. « Allonges-toi. » Miguel ne comprenait pas. « Fais ce que je te dis. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. » Miguel s’allongea face à Ernesto. « je fais quoi là ? » Miguel demanda hésitant. « mouille ton doigt. Avec ta salive.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Fais-le.  
\- Sì….  
\- Doigtes-toi.  
\- Je quoi ? »  
Ernesto souffla. Miguel était inexpérimenté... Mais ce n’était pas étonnant pour son âge. Ernesto posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de Miguel pour les entrouvrir et les passa sur sa langue. Il lui prit les jambes et les plaqua contre son torse. « gardes-les levées ». Il déposa son index et commença à dessiner des cercles autour son anus. Miguel sursauta. Il se demandait où tout ça allait mais ne posa pas de question. Ernesto enfonça son doigt dans la cavité le plus lentement possible.  
Il pris son temps pour préparer Miguel pour ne pas lui faire mal. Celui-ci n’était pas vraiment à son aise mais la sensation n’était pas non plus désagréable, juste étrangère. Il laissa s’échapper un long gémissement quand Ernesto effleura sa prostate. Quand il sentit que Miguel se détendait il inséra son majeur.  
Miguel avait maintenant deux doigts à l’intérieur de lui, allant et venant et faisant sûr de toucher chaqu'un de ses points sensibles. Miguel haletait et gémissait comme une chienne en chaleur tout en se caressant l’entrejambe avec la paume de sa main.  
Ernesto prenait énormément de plaisir à observer Miguel se tortiller mais il sentait aussi qu’il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps, il écarta les jambes de Miguel et se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Miguel glissa ses mains sous les côtes d’Ernesto, une décharge électrique le parcouru et un long râle de plaisir lui échappa.  
Miguel, fier de sa trouvaille, continua à caresser sa cage thoracique et s’amusa des réactions d’Ernesto. Ce dernier devait être tellement frustré d’avoir passé tant de temps sans ce genre de plaisir. Miguel voulait absolument faire ressentir a Ernesto tout ce qu’il avait manqué depuis toutes ces années et toutes ses sensations qu’il lui venait de faire découvrir.  
Alors Miguel le fit asseoir sur son bas ventre pour initier un mouvement de friction entre le coccyx d’Ernesto et son pénis tout en continuant de jouer avec ses côtes et de déposer des baisers humides dans son cou. Ernesto tremblait et gémissait, plus vraiment habitué à ce genre de sensations. La situation avait complètement différé de ce qu’il envisageait. Il n’avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Miguel prendrait le dessus.  
Ernesto était presque à bout mais continuait tant bien que mal à bouger son bassin en rythme avec le jeune musicien. Quand, hors d’haleine, il murmura  
« Te amo, papá Ernesto »  
Et son orgasme le pris soudainement. Lui embrumant l’esprit et le laissant désorienté. Lorsqu’il repris ses esprits Ernesto se releva péniblement, les jambes tremblantes, et vint se positionner entre celles de Miguel pour lui porter assistance. Il savait parfaitement qu’il ne restait pas grand-chose avant que Miguel ne finisse lui aussi. Deux ou trois vas et viens de la main plus tard et Miguel éjaculait sur le visage d’Ernesto et en partie dans sa bouche entre-ouverte. À peine le temps de reprendre son souffle Miguel se releva et commença à paniquer. « Désolé !! Je voulais pas, je m’y attendais pas, désolé ! » Ernesto rit tendrement « ne t’inquiètes pas, c’était parfait… ah, mince. J’en ai dans les cheveux par contre. » Miguel s’excusa encore.  
Mais Ernesto le coupa net. La réalisation lui fit l’effet d’un coup de couteau. Il s’était emporté et le soleil était pratiquement levé.  
« Vite un pétale ! M’hijo !! »  
Miguel n'eu même pas le temps de se rhabiller qu’Ernesto lui donnait déjà sa bénédiction.  
« Promet moi de revenir. Promet moi que tu trouvera un moyen. Je t’attends dans un an jour pour jour. Tu va me manquer, Miguel. » il l’embrassa et Miguel pris le pétale.  
Rien.  
La lumière du soleil s’infiltrait par les fenêtres. Sur le visage de Miguel apparurent des marques colorés. Or blanc et pourpres. Ernesto le regarda longuement sans savoir quoi faire. Il venait de tuer ce pauvre enfant. Il l’avait fait boire, l’avait drogué puis violé et tuer de sang froid. La culpabilité l’envahissait et s’il avait pu mourir à cet instant précis pour redonner vie à Miguel il l’aurait fait. Mais il était trop tard. Ernesto s’effondra devant Miguel et lui supplia de le pardonner. Il lui répéta des « je t’aime » et des « je suis tellement désolé » jusqu’à ce que les mots n’ai plus aucun sens.  
« Ils retrouveront mon corps ? Ou bien j’ai disparu du monde des vivants définitivement ? Ils penseront peut être que je me suis enfuis… »  
\- Miguel s’il te plaît… ne pense pas à ça, on ne peut plus rien y faire maintenant.  
\- je sais…  
\- je suis désolé Miguel… tout est de ma faute je n’aurai jamais du…  
\- pas grave. je préfère mourir que de retourner là bas.  
-pardon ?  
\- tu es là. Je suis là. Et tout ira bien maintenant. Rien ne nous empêchera jamais d’être heureux. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui me préoccupait autant. Je serais mort il y a longtemps si j’avais su que je pourrais passer l’éternité avec Ernesto de la Cruz. »  
Ernesto dévisagea Miguel, horrifié par ses propos. Miguel lui tourna le dos et partit ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Sans un bruit. Quand il revint, il expliqua à Ernesto qu’il était épuisé et voulait se coucher. Alors Ernesto le guida jusqu’à sa chambre où ils s’installèrent tout les deux. Ernesto s’allongea dans le lit et Miguel vint se blottir contre lui. Ernesto le pris tendrement dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui et Miguel sanglota.  
Ernesto répétait les mots de Miguel. « tu es là. Je suis là. Et tout ira bien maintenant. Rien ne nous empêchera jamais d’être heureux… tout ira bien maintenant. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien… » jusqu’à ce que Miguel s’endorme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est fini putain c'était bien de la merde! J'ai très envie de mourir wow.  
> Euuuuh... Je sais pas à quel moment Ernesto retire ses fringues mais on s'en bat les couilles au final.  
> Laissez des coms et j'ai un Tumblr aussi : @ask-ernesto-de-la-cruz  
> Update : please guys leave comments!!!


End file.
